


Quick hop to the moon and back

by Meloenijs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came here once in a while, when he felt a certain sadness, only one person ever to have been able to cause it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick hop to the moon and back

This is what he loved about having a time ship; you could say you’d be back in a minute, and be gone for days. He was planning to return, eventually. But now that Amy had so kindly helped him through his regeneration sickness, he remembered exactly what had happened. What had caused him to regenerate, what had happened before that.

He let the TARDIS float through mid-space and went to sit in the doorway, legs swinging in the vacuum of space. His feelings of loss had dulled through his regeneration, but not enough. He’d once again lost him. The Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my lj](http://meloenijs.livejournal.com/2200.html).


End file.
